Sampul
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Bukan cerita bermakna dalam namun juga bukan sekedar cerita sederhana. Terkadang beberapa hal rumit karena satu mata tertutup. Membosankan. Menyenangkan. Mengakui. Diakui. Markhyuck. Markchan. AU! Collegelife! NCT Slice of Life


Sampul © Ai Selai Strawberry

Mark x Donghyuck  
boyslove!alert, **AU**!

(Disini author hanya pinjem nama cast dan sedikit banyak sifatnya. Untuk background karakter kebanyakan dirubah sesuai keinginan author dan tidak _strict to the real fact of them)_

 _Also, mind to read the a/n(?) ? XD_

* * *

 _._

.

* * *

Ini keempat kalinya Donghyuck melihat pria itu di sana. Duduk di kursi tepat di pojok ruangan yang takkan terusik dengan beberapa orang yang menari tak jelas seiring musik yang dj di kelab malam itu mainkan. Dengan dua gadis yang masih mengodanya meski pria itu tampak acuh. Kakinya ia silangkan. Cerutu di tangan kanan dengan jam tangan harga fantastis, _yang Donghyuck yakini merupakan barang import_ , ia hisap beberapa kali. Minuman pria itu masih separuh, seakan tak berniat banyak minum malam itu tak seperti malam sebelumnya. Hal itu yang dilihat Lee Donghyuck, mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang bekerja part time diam-diam sebagai bartender baru berumur 4 hari itu pada Lee Minhyung, seniornya di tingkat empat yang digilai seluruh gadis di kampus karena prestasi, sifat, tampang, kharisma, dan latar belakang. Namun sejak empat malam dirinya bekerja, Donghyuck masih mempertimbangkan beberapa poin yang dilabelkan seluruh orang di kampusnya karena apa yang dia lihat di kelab itu.

"Kau memperhatikannya dari pertama kau masuk kerja." Donghyuck menoleh, menatap Taeil, rekan kerjanya, yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Lalu ?"

Taeil mengendikkan bahunya, masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan beberapa gelas yang harus dia tata kembali selagi belum ada pelanggan yang menghampiri keduanya karena ini hampir pagi.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kau tertarik padanya atau kau cemburu karena dia begitu memesona."

Donghyuck menggeleng, memilih membantu Taeil karena bagiannya sudah selesai. "Dia satu kampus denganku."

"Aku tahu."

"Ha ?"

Taeil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi rekan kerja barunya itu yang begitu menggemaskan. Jika saja adik perempuannya belum memiliki kekasih, mungkin dia akan menjodohkannya dengan Donghyuck yang kini tengah membulatkan bibir dan matanya dengan lucu.

"Tak ada yang tak tahu pria itu disini, Donghyuckie. Namanya Mark Lee. Ayahnya salah satu anggota parlemen dan salah satu pebisnis di negeri ini. Ibunya seorang desainer fashion yang kini menetap di Kanada. Dia mengambil ilmu hukum dan politik sama denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa dia begitu terkenal di sini ? Maksudku – "

"Orang dengan punggung baik maka wajahnya tak boleh buruk ?" Taeil tertawa. Dia mengusak rambut coklat Donghyuck layaknya bocah itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Pertama dia punya kekuasaan dan uang. Itu hal pasti. Kedua dia punya kekuatan, itu yang menyebabkan dia ditakuti orang-orang yang biasa ke tempat ini, yah...kecuali kalau orang baru sepertimu sih." Donghyuck mencibir kecil saat tahu kalau dia baru saja diejek pria yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya itu. Namun rasa penasaran masih mengakar di benak pemuda yang baru berkepala dua itu.

"Kenapa dia bisa sebegitu ditakuti, _Hyung_ ? Sepengamatanku dia selalu datang ke sini sendiri tanpa pengawal atau apapun itu."

"Dia pernah menghajar pria satu setengah kali tinggimu dan dua kali lebih besar darimu sendirian. Kalau tak salah dulu pria itu yang mengajak ribut dulu sih karena kekasihnya memilih mendekati Mark malam sebelumnya dan dia menuduh Mark yang menggoda kekasihnya. Dan yang aku tahu pria itu tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari."

Donghyuck takjub. Kepalanya berputar menoleh ke arah seniornya sekali lagi yang kini sudah menandaskan minumannya. Jika ia perhatikan, seniornya itu bertubuh kurus dan memiliki tinggi standard seperti pria korea lain, meskipun Donghyuck akui sedikit banyak seniornya itu memiliki tubuh yang tercetak bagus meski ototnya tak terlalu nampak selayaknya dia pergi ke gym rutin dua hari sekali, tapi setidaknya tak ada gelambir lemak dan hanya otot tegas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuat Mark semakin terlihat berkharisma dan mungkin _sexy_ jika di mata para wanita, semua yang ada para diri senior Donghyuck itu terlihat pas.

Donghyuck kembali menatap Taeil ragu, " _Hyung_ kau yakin ?"

Taeil mengangguk. "Tapi yang lebih ditakuti itu kekuasannya, meski itu karena ayahnya juga. Karena setelah peristiwa itu seluruh orang tahu bahwa dia anak anggota parlemen, lalu tak ada lagi yang berminat mencari ribut dengannya."

Taeil merenggangkan jari jemarinya setelah seluruh pekerjaannya selesai. Melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 kurang di pagi hari.

"Sebaiknya kau juga jangan mencari ribut dengannya kecuali untuk ribut masalah ranjang kalau kau benar-benar tertarik padanya." Taeil tertawa kecil. Mendekati Donghyuck dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga yang lebih muda. "Ku dengar dia sangat hebat di ranjang loh."

Donghyuck hampir saja menempatkan kakinya ke pantat yang lebih tua jika Taeil tak sigap menghindari dan menjauhi Donghyuck saat itu juga dengan tawa lebarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Renjun mencebik melihat salah satu sahabatnya duduk begitu saja sembari menumpukkan kepalanya siap dengan posisi tidur dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tangan Renjun terlipat di dada, kesal akan sikap Donghyuck yang seolah tak perduli kalau dia ada disana dan akan berlumut karena kelas masih akan dimulai separoh jam lagi.

"Aku mulai curiga dengan kerja _part_ - _timemu_."

"Sebaiknya jangan curiga." Sahut Donghyuck cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Renjun mendengus, "Kalau kau bilang begitu aku malah semakin akan curiga. Lagipula setelah kau kerja _part_ _time_ kau pasti akan mengantuk seharian di kelas."

"Hanya di jam-jam tertentu."

"Ya, di pagi hari dan di siang hari. Dan sialnya jam kuliahmu ada di pagi hari pukul delapan dan di siang hari di pukul satu. Selamat untukmu, Donghyuck- _ssi_."

Donghyuck membalikkan arah kepalanya, kini ia membuka mata sayunya untuk menatap sahabatnya yang nampak begitu jengkel.

"Apa aku membuat salah padamu kemarin ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak mau terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena satu teman dekatku kini menghilang setelah menjadi putri dari pangeran kampus dan satu teman dekatku lagi kini mengacuhkanku karena jadwal _part_ - _timenya_ yang gila dan menguras energi."

"Ha ?" Donghyuck menegakkan badannya. Menatap Renjun dengan raut tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan bocah China itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jadi putri dari pangeran kampus ?"

"Siapa lagi temanku selain kau ? Tunggu – jangan bilang kalau kau belum tahu bahwa Jaemin sudah benar-benar jadian dengan Jeno ! Demi Tuhan, Donghyuck kau kemana saja ? Bahkan seluruh kampus tak hanya anak fakultas kita saja sepertinya sudah tahu."

Mata Donghyuck masih membulat. Bibir bentuk hatinya terbuka mendeskripsikan ketidakpercayaannya akan apa yang sahabatnya katakan. Separoh dirinya berkata itu hal bagus karena memang Jaemin sudah menyukai Jeno sejak mereka masih harus menghadapi masa orientasi kampus, namun di sisi lain dia cukup khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Status Lee Jeno itu pangeran kampus, satu jurusan dengannya, anak ukm basket, yang secara tidak langsung dia dekat dengan pria yang akhir-akhir ini ia lihat di kelab malam tempatnya bekerja.

 _Tidak,_

Bagaimana kalau Jeno sama buruknya dengan bocah Minhyung itu ? Bagaimana kalau Jaemin polosnya terkontaminasi dengan rokok dan minuman keras lain karena sepertinya ia tipe pria yang akan menyerahkan dirinya kepada Lee Jeno begitu saja ?

"Renjunnie, kita harus menyadarkan Nana – "

"Menyadarkan apa ?"

Donghyuck berbalik. Mendapati sahabatnya baru datang dengan senyum manis di wajah ramahnya seperti biasa. Jaemin duduk _anteng_ sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain dengan benda persegi pintar itu.

Donghyuck menghadapkan tubuhnya benar-benar menghadap pada Na Jaemin. Matanya meneliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Memperhatikan penampilan Jaemin yang masih normal-normal saja dengan gaya anak muda jaman sekarang yang menurut Jaemin _trendy_.

"Na, kau serius jadian dengan Jeno ?"

Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannnya ke sahabatnya yang memiliki kulit tan itu. mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sampai sudut bibirnya seolah tertarik sampai mata.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku ? Bagaimana bisa ? Siapa yang menembak duluan ? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu ? Apa dia menyuruhmu dan menyeretmu ke hal-hal yang tidak-tidak ?"

Jaemin serta Renjun yang mendengarnya melongo bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa Donghyuck bertanya begitu rincinya seolah ia ibu Jaemin yang memergoki anak laki-lakinya baru saja tidur dengan kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit, Lee Donghyuck."

"Aku sehat 100%, Renjun- _ah_. Aku hanya memastikan kalau Na Jaemin kita yang lugu tidak kenapa-napa, _okay_ ?"

Sedangkan Jaemin hanya tertawa menampilkann deretan gigi atasnya yang membuat dirinya tampak lebih manis.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, Donghyuck- _ah_." Jaemin tersenyum. "Aku _okay_ kok. Lihat aku tak apa-apa. Jeno malah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Meski dia kadang melawak tak jelas sih. Tapi dia manis kok, dia – "

"Dia tak mengajakmu ke tempat aneh-aneh dan melakukan hal aneh-aneh lain ?" Donghyuck memegang kedua sisi lengan Jaemin, membuat empunya semakin tertawa karena tingkah aneh sahabatnya pagi itu.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan bertanya berapa kali kami sudah berciuman dan apa kami sudah melakukan hal yang berkonteks seksual ?"

Donghyuck mencibir, melepaskan pegangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya tak terima diejek. Oh, ayolah! Dia khawatir pada sahabatnya tapi dia dianggap seperti orang aneh karena hal itu.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, _okay ?_ "

"Terimakasih, tapi seperti yang kau lihat Donghyuckie-ku sayang...Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jaemin mengusak rambut Donghyuck yang baru diwarnai coklat kegelapan. Bocah itu kini kembali pada posisi awalnya menumpukkan kepala pada kedua lengan yang diposisikan bak kue lapis di atas meja. Antara ingin melanjutkan kantuknya dan dongkol dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Renjun juga ikut gemas karenanya, mengacak rambut Donghyuck serta menyuruhnya tidur saja dan akan membangunkannya saat dosen mereka datang nanti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Sahabat sialan! Plastik! Asdfghjkl_

Pikir Donghyuck.

Dia menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena kedua temannya yang berkata dengan manis akan membangunkannya saat dosennya datang tapi malah tak membangunkannya sampai jam mata kuliahnya benar-benar berakhir, _bahkan lebih satu jam._

Meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir Jaemin dan Renjun tidak salah karena mereka berkata akan membangunkannya saat dosen datang bukan saat ada pemberitahuan bahwa dosen mereka tidak masuk dan diganti dengan kuliah di hari lain. Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja di kelas sampai kelas itu akan digunakan oleh kelas dengan mata kuliah lain juga. Menyebabkan dirinya seperti orang yang hanya menumpang tidur di kampus.

Donghyuck meyakinkan diri dan memantapkan hati bahwa ia akan membalas kejahilan kedua sahabatnya itu nanti.

 _Brugh!_

"Astaga !" Donghyuck memekik sebelum berbalik dan menunduk membantu mengumpulkan kumpulan jurnal dari orang yang ditabraknya.

"Maaf...aku sungguh minta maaf – " Donghyuck mendongak. Menabrakkan matanya dengan sosok berambut cepak dengan alis melengkung bak busur yang ia amati akhir-akhir ini.

 _Mati._

"Ma..maaf. aku sungguh minta maaf, _Sunbae._ Maaf aku tak melihat saat berjalan tadi."

Mereka berdiri. Donghyuck masih memegang jurnal yang yang tadi dia kumpulkan sembari menunggu Mark membersihkan celana bahan dengan merek terkenal yang dia perkirakan berharga hampir seribu dollar amerika. _Okay, dia tak mau membayangkan_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja." Mark tersenyum ramah. Tangannya yang menganggur kini mengisyaratkan pada Donghyuck untuk memberikan apa yang dia pegang dan dengan sigap ditanggapin bocah yang lebih muda.

Donghyuck membungkuk sekilas sembari kembali meminta maaf membuat Mark tertawa kecil melihat bocah di depannya.

"Sungguh, aku tak apa. Berhenti meminta maaf, _okay ?_ " Mark menatap mata bulat Donghyuck yang seolah masih tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya, seolah itu bukan hal yang wajar. Pria berkewarganegaraan Kanada-Korea Selatan itu mendengus menahan tawanya sebelum melirik jam tangan yang Donghyuck rasa sama seperti apa yang dia lihat malam-malam kemarin.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Tangan Mark menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum melangkah menjauh dari Donghyuck yang kini masih membeku.

"Ku rasa aku akan mati sebentar lagi." _Aku harus membalaskan dendamku dengan Jaemin dan Renjun secepatnya sebelum Mark-_ sunbae _membunuhku._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dia benar-benar tak datang malam ini."

"Kau seperti menunggunya karena dia menjanjikan malam penuh romansa denganmu tapi dia ternyata menipumu."

Donghyuck melotot pada Taeil, namun tidak membuatnya takut malahan membuat yang lebih tua tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa _Hyung_ masih bersikukuh kalau aku menyukainya dan ingin sekali bercinta dengannya."

"Kau terlihat mendambanya sih."

Donghyuck mendengus sebal. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri malah membuat lelucon untuk kematiannya yang akan datang sebentar lagi ?

"Harusnya saat kalian mengambil jurnal-jurnal yang berjatuhan itu ada adegan tak sengaja saling bersentuhan tangan dan akhirnya kalian berdua jatuh cinta. Lalu kau yang selama ini mendambanya bisa mewujudkan harapanmu untuk jadi kekasihnya. Atau minimal kalian bisa jadi teman semalam untuk pengenalan."

Donghyuck kini berdecak dengan satu hentakan kaki. "Dasar korban drama."

"Seperti kau tak menonton juga." Tawa Taeil semakin lebar.

"Aku hanya memikirkan kalau dia tak datang malam ini karena merencanakan pembunuhan karena aku menabraknya. Atau minimal dia akan menyiksaku karena mungkin aku membuat lututnya memar ? Atau bisa saja dia tak terima jurnal-jurnalnya yang sangat penting untuk bahan tugas akhirnya itu jatuh dan celananya kotor karena mencium lantai."

Taeil memandang _adiknya_ dengan pandangan yang sulit di artinya. Sungguh dia sudah lelah tertawa karena curhatan tak penting dari Donghyuck mengenai kekhawatirannya akan hidupnya esok hanya karena menabrak seorang Mark Lee tapi juga dia tak habis pikir mengenai imajinasi anak itu yang sudah mengarah ke antah berantah tanpa arah.

Tangan Taeil memegang bahu yang lebih muda. Menatapnya tepat di kedua bola mata Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ , dengarkan aku _okay._ Meski dia pernah memiliki catatan membuat orang lain tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari bukan berarti dia akan dengan mudah membunuhmu karena kau menabraknya di kampus."

Donghyuck menatapnya polos. "Kau yakin ? Tapi kau bilang kalau punggungnya baik bukan berarti dia memiliki wajah yang baik juga ?"

Taeil mengesah. Menepuk pundak Donghyuck sebelu berlalu. Sebaiknya dia meninggalkan bocah itu daripada terus menerus dijejali cerita yang hanya bayangan kelahiran awal abad millennium itu.

"Paling dia menyiksamu dengan mengikatmu di ranjang dan memperkosamu karena dia tak tahan dengan wajah cantik dan pantat semokmu."

Taeil terkikik dan berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan Donghyuck yang menahan teriakkannya karena ini masih tengah malam dan banyak pengunjung di sana. Dia tak mau ditegur bosnya karena ini bahkan belum satu minggu masa percobaannya habis.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Donghyuck merupakan tipe yang tidak percaya dengan kebetulan. Dia selalu berpikiran bahwa semuanya pasti memiliki alasan dibelakangnya dan takdir mengatur kehidupan mereka. Meski begitu saat harapannya pada takdir bahwa dia takkan mati dalam waktu dekat seperti perlu dibuang jauh-jauh karena hari ini setelah malam penuh ejekan dari Taeil dan kewaspadaan dari tempat kerjanya menuju flat yang dia tempati, ada hal yang lebih berbahaya terjadi. Hari ini dia belum bisa membalas kedua teman _plastik_ nan terdekat dengannya, dosennya tidak hadir, sebuah pengumuman dari perwakilan kelas. Ujian dadakan.

Tidak..tidak..

Kesialannya hari itu tak hanya sampai hal itu saja. Materi yang perlu dia hadapi bukanlah materi yang terlalu berat karena dia hanya perlu menajamkan otak untuk menganalisis situasi yang diberikan dan menghubungkannya dengan prinsip-prinsip hukum yang sudah dia pelajari.

Masalahnya hanya satu, yaitu kenyataan bahwa dosennya sedang ada perjalanan ke luar kota dan yang menjaga ujian dadakan kali itu adalah senior mereka. Senior yang Donghyuck ingin lari darinya namun jika tak melihatnya dia akan khawatir mayatnya takkan mudah ditemukan karena pembunuhan yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

Lee Minhyung yang kini duduk di kursi dosen dan melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan mata singa tajamnya.

Serius tiba-tiba soalnya menjadi 1000% lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya. Donghyuck bahkan tidak bisa berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia tak bisa membedakan prinsip di _Criminal Justice System_ antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba dia tak ingat dia harus menggunakan hukum pidana atau perdata. Tiba-tiba dia tak ingat urutan dalam pengajuan kasus.

 _Well,_ dia tamat.

"Silahkan kumpulkan ke depan dalam waktu 5 menit."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil. " _Okay,_ masih lama. 5 menit. Tunggu –

– APA ? 5 MENIT ?"

Donghyuck menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan bibir yang ia bulatkan dan mata yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dan melihatnya dengan berbagai pandangan termasuk Jaemin dan Renjun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka sedari hari pertama bangku perkuliahan itu. Namun Mark hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum melirik arlojinya, tersenyum miring.

"Sayangnya, keterkejutanmu memakan waktumu, Donghyuck- _ssi._ "

"Tunggu – apa – " Donghuck kembali duduk mencorat-coret lembar jawabnya sementara Mark sudah berkeliling mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dari seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan tersebut.

Sampai dia berhenti di depan meja Donghyuck.

"Kalau bisa tak mengumpulkannya kalau mau, tapi pergilah ke ruangan Prof. Kim setelah jam kerja selesai."

Pemuda di tingkat akhir perkuliahan itu melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu respon Donghyuck yang kini sudah pasrah akan nasib hidupnya.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , Renjunnie, meskipun aku bilang akan membalaskan kejahilan kalian kemarin tetapi aku rasa aku akan memilih memaafkan kalian." Donghyuck menoleh ke sisi kanannya dimana kedua sahabat yang tadi dipisah tempat duduknya kini sudah menghampiri pria kelahiran Jeju itu.

"Tolong sampaikan ke orang tuaku kalau aku sangat berterimakasih sudah dirawat sampai sebesar ini. Sampaikan juga pada saudari kembarku kalau sebenarnya aku mencintainya. Katakan juga aku sangat menyayangi kedua adik laki-lakiku."

Renjun menatapnya datar, entar kenapa dia merasa bahwa temannya itu tak benar-benar waras dan pastilah ada satu saraf di kepalanya yang terputus membuatnya menjadi irasional seperti saat ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Donghyuck- _ah_ – "

Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya dengan satu jari telunjuk teracung. "Aku membuat dua kesalahan hari ini dan kemarin, jadi aku sangat percaya bahwa kematianku benar-benar sudah ditentukan." Donghyuck memeluk kedua sahabatnya sebelum melangkah lunglai keluar ruangan untuk berpindah kelas pilihan tanpa peduli tatapan aneh sahabatnya yang menganggapnya benar-benar sudah gila.

"Donghyuck benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu takut menghadapi Mark- _sunbae ?_ " Renjun mencibir. Menaikkan alisnya heran akan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Atau mungkin Donghyuckie menyukai Mark- _sunbae_ , Renjun- _ah_."

"HA ?"

 _Ah, sungguh. Boleh Renjun merasa dirinyalah yang paling normal ?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Donghyuck mengendap-endap di ruangan dosen setelah mengulur waktunya sekitar hampir 45 menit dari akhir jam kerja. Iya, dia sengaja mengulur waktunya sehingga saat nanti dia berhadapan dengan Prof. Kim dia bisa berkata bahwa dia tak bisa lama-lama dan harus segera pergi untuk memenuhi jam kerja paruh waktunya dan mengambil tes ulangnya di hari lain.

Sedikit beruntung dan banyak syukur yang Donghyuck panjatkan karena saat dia melongok ke ruang Prof. Kim, pria separoh abad itu tak disana. Begitu pula orang yang ditakutkan Donghyuck juga akan di ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya pemuda 20tahun itu tak bergitu terlalu takut pada Profesor asal Daegu itu, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus beralasan apa sehingga hanya mencoret-coret kertas jawaban ujiannya dalam periode waktu 2 jam. Sangat tidak lucu kalau dia berkata dia sibuk memperhatikan senior yang menjaga tesnya tadi pagi dan khawatir akan keselamatan jiwanya. _Satu dari sekian banyak alasan sangkalan terbaik._

"Kalau kau berharap Prof. Kim sudah kembali dari luar kota secepat itu kau harus mengubur harapanmu dalam-dalam."

Donghyuck terlonjak. Kepalanya terpatah-patah menoleh ke belakang setelah ia berbelok kanan keluar dari ruangan Prof. Kim.

"Ahaha...ha...ha.. Hi, _Sunbae_." Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya _awkward_. Pupil matanya melirik ke bawah cemas tapi bibirnya memaksa cengiran terbentuk di sana.

Mark mendengus geli melihat tingkah konyol adik tingkatnya tersebut. "Aku tak di sini untuk mendapat sapaan darimu, Donghyuck-ssi. Lagipula aku hanya berkata padamu untuk pergi ke ruang Prof. Kim bukan untuk menemuinya. Dan apa pula kau telat hampir satu jam, eh ?"

"Kelasku baru saja sele – "

"Kau bersama Jaemin di kelas terakhirmu dan dia sudah kencan dengan Jeno." Mark melipat tangannya di dada menatap bocah yang nampak lebih kecil darinya meski tinggi mereka sebenarnya tak terlampau berbeda. Donghyuck terlihat seperti sosok yang benar-benar butuh perlindungan di mata Mark. _Well, sepertinya pemuda dengan kewarganegaraan Kanada tersebut sedikit melantur sore itu._

Mark menggeleng menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya.

"Huweeeee...maafkan akuuuu. Aku minta maaf karena tak sengaja menabrak _Sunbae_ kemariiiin. Aku juga minta maaf karena menggebrak meja tadiiii. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak fokus pada ujiaaaan."

Donghyuck berlutut dengan kedua tangannya meraih tangan mark yang kini ia tangkupkan. Wajahnya ia buat sedemikian rupa yang ia yakini sudah menjadi wajah termelasnya dengan efek pura-pura menangis tanpa air mata yang keluar dengan tambahan doa setidaknya agar senior di depannya luluh dan memaafkannya.

"Pfft..." Suara tawa tertahan membuat Donghyuck membuka matanya perlahan. Mengintip apa suara tawa kecil yang menyusul benar-benar dari sosok yang tangannya masih ia genggam.

"Astaga..." Mark berujar sembari menarik tangannya sekaligus tangan bocah di depannya dan membawa Donghyuck untuk kembali berdiri.

Ia masih tertawa. Donghyuck merasa lega karena sepertinya ia akan lepas dari jerat kekhawatiran, bingung karena tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu bagi seniornya itu, dan dongkol karena dia merasa diolok saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau mendengar beberapa hal buruk tentangku di tempat kerjamu."

"Tunggu – _Sunbae_ tahu aku kerja di sana ?" Donghyuck membulatkan matanya.

 _Sial._

"Kenapa kau menganggap aku tak menyadarinya ?" Mark mendengus. "Lagipula ini jadi semacam hal yang saling menguntungkan. Jika kau buka mulut maka aku juga akan melakukan yang sama. Dan _vice versa._ Bahkan Jaemin yang sepertinya dekat dengamu belum tahu mengenai hal ini, bukan ?"

Mark membalikkan tubuh Donghyuck yang masih memproses kejadian. Sungguh bocah ini tampak begitu menggemaskan bagi Mark. Mendorongnya untuk berjalan sebelum merangkulnya agar mereka saling berjalan bersisian.

"Kumpulkan jawaban dengan soal yang sama padaku besok pagi dan sebaiknya kau ikut denganku ke tempat kerjamu karena selain aku tak menerima penolakkan, kau bisa dipecat karena terlambat."

Hari itu Donghyuck tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tambah khawatir mengenai hari esoknya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Donghyuck merasa risih. Taeil malam itu seperti ingin jauh-jauh darinya namun setiap Donghyuck meliriknya, pria dewasa itu akan menyunggingkan senyum jahil terhadapnya. Beruntung tak ada puisi penyelewengan dari 3 suku kata khas Taeil yang meluncur malam itu, tapi tetap saja Donghyuck merasa sendiri dan tak ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya malam itu.

" _Sunbae_ , bisakah berhenti menatapku ?"

Mark mengerjap pelan saat Donghyuck berbisik kepadanya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menenggak minumannya yang hampir habis saat melihat mata Donghyuck seperti memohon kepadanya dengan sangat meskipun pikirannya sedang terbagi karena tangannya masih mengelap lapisan transparan gelas yang sedang bocah itu bersihkan.

"Kenapa ? Kau tak suka ?"

Donghyuck menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Jawaban yang sulit. Ingin berkata "tidak", namun dia merasa mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Namun berkata "ya" juga berarti bunuh diri.

"Uhm...tidak...maksudku, kau biasanya duduk di sana." Dagu Donghyuck menunjuk kursi sofa merah panjang yang biasa Mark duduki dengan para wanita di sekelilingnya dengan tak sopan sepadan dengan arah pandangannya meski dia yakin Mark akan memakluminya karena kedua tangannya benar-benar tak bisa berkompromi.

"Kau seperti selalu memerhatikanku." Goda Mark membuat yang digoda mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala arah kecuali pada yang lebih tua antara malu karena dirinya ternyata membuka kartunya sendiri serta mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang entah kenapa muncul seiring detak jantung yang berdetak gila, _seperti saat dia berlari menerjang bola dan mencetak gol pada sebuah pertandingan sepak bola,_ karena berarti selama ini Mark juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku tak mau dihadang para wanita itu karena merebut dominan mereka."

"Astaga..." Mark mendengus dan tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanan yang tertumpu pada meja bar dan tangan kiri yang menggoyangkan gelas minumannya.

"Entah kenapa ucapanmu begitu terasa lebih nyaman untuk dianalisis dibandingkan dengan menganalisis kasus pada tugas akhirku."

Mata bulat dan alis kurang ajar, _menurut Donghyuck_ , itu menatap mata sayu Donghyuck yang kini memandang heran pada Mark dengan dahi mengerut.

"Jadi ada dua hal yang sepertinya tersirat di kalimatmu, pertama kau seolah berkata kau menyanjungku sebagai sosok penarik atensi." Mark menurunkan gelasnya diikuti tangan kirinya yang ikut terlipat beserta tangan kanannya.

"– kedua, kau cemburu karena hal tersebut."

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berusaha menampik segala macam opini dari sudut pandang seniornya itu, yang Donghyuck pandang benar-benar egois karena menyimpulkannya seenak jidat dengan alis mirip burung camar tersebut.

"Kalau kau bilang bahwa kau lurus, apa aku harus menawarimu mencobanya dulu denganku sampai kau yakin dengan seksualitasmu."

Donghyuck menggeleng lagi.

"Aku benar-benar suka wanita."

Mark menenggak minumannya sampai habis. Memberi bahasa tubuh pada Donghuck untuk mengisinya kembali yang ditanggapi dengan sigap oleh yang lebih muda.

"Yang lebih tinggi atau lebih rendah ? Berpinggang ramping atau biasa saja ? Dengan payudara besar atau kecil ? Atau kau lebih suka dengan kaki jenjang daripada dengan yang memiliki lekuk gitar spanyol ?"

Donghyuck menyodorkan gelas yang terisi kembali ke sang pelanggan.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan menginterogasiku tentang tipe idealku ? Semacam lebih tua atau lebih muda lalu kau akan menyimpulkan apa aku sebenarnya benar-benar menyukai wanita atau aku juga menyukai pria ?"

Mark meneguk kecil minumanya sembari menjentikkan jari kanannya. " _Exactly_ , bukannya kau juga biasa menduga-duga pada suatu kasus dan menghubungkannya dengan berbagai prinsip yang ada ? Tak ada bedanya dengan apa yang ku lakukan sekarang, kan ? Lagipula anggap saja aku sedang membimbingmu sebelum kau melakukan praktik lapangan."

Donghyuck meringis. " _Sunbae_ , aku menghormatimu."

"Aku bisa melihat mata ketakutanmu setiap melihatku. Sayangnya kau terlalu cantik untuk ku patahkan salah satu tulangnya."

"Aku tampan."

"Hanya ibumu yang akan berkata demikian, bahkan jika kau bertanya pada hati terdalam ayahmu, dia akan berkata bahwa kau sebenarnya cantik, Lee Donghyuck. Lagipula itu salah satu proses pembentukan karakter pria untukmu meski terdengar seperti bualan bagiku."

Donghyuck menatap heran. Taeil lewat di belakangnya sembari meletakkan kursi yang ia seret entah darimana seakan menyuruh Donghyuck untuk duduk dan mendengarkan pria yang hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun daripada ber- _bacot_ dengannya tanpa arah yang jelas. Donghyuckpun sedikit banyak heran karena bosnya tak menegur Mark yang seolah menguasai Donghyuck dan membuat teritori di sana sehingga tak ada orang lain yang memesan minuman pada Donghyuck sehingga Taeil bekerja lebih keras malam itu dan bahkan mendekatpun segan.

" _Literally_ , kau dibentuk sebagai individu yang akan mematuhi norma sosial masyarakat sebagai seorang _heterosexual_ dan pecinta wanita meski sebenarnya kau sendiri tak tahu apa kau tertarik dengan dada datar serta sensasi saat prostate dihajar atau kau menyukai payudara besar dan dua lubang yang dapat kau tusuk bergantian. Atau mungkin kau menyukai keduanya ? Atau tidak keduanya ? Kau tak tahu, karena kau belum pernah mengalami semuanya."

Alis Donghyuck menekuk. Bingung karena seniornya itu semakin memutar-mutar ucapannya. " _Sunbae_ kau keduanya ? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu didekati pria manapun ataupun kau menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang menggandeng pria manapun."

Mark tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya. _Oh! Lee Donghyuck tak sadarkah kalau ada yang baru saja bocah Minhyung itu rangkul pundaknya dengan mesra menuju kelab tadi ?_

"Umurmu di sini bahkan belum genap seminggu dan kau mengambil konklusi seenak itu ? Apa menurutmu kalau aku tak pergi ke kelab umum namun ke kelab gay maka tak ada pria dengan pinggang ramping dan pantat penuh mendekatiku ?"

"Kau benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi ku ingatkan kalau kita saling memegang kartu masing-masing kalau kau lupa." Ujung bibir kanan Mark tertarik ke atas.

"Apa ini semacam bentuk kebosanan intelektualmu ? Caramu meluapkan kejenuhanmu karena kau selalu menjadi manusia teladan saat pagi sampai sore ?"

Mark menggeleng, "Kalaupun begitu aku lebih memilih berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan _mari-berpura-pura-menjadi-orang-baik-dan-dijunjung-tinggi_ dan menghabiskan uang dua orang yang sepertinya tak sengaja membuatku ada di dunia busuk ini. Namun sayangnya aku lebih suka menjadi anjing bermuka dua yang akan menjilat tuannya sebelum malam datang dan menggigitnya saat hari petang. Lagipula mereka takkan perduli denganku dan mungkin hanya akan menyumpal mulut para penjilat yang tahu dengan deretan angka di rekening mereka kalau mereka mencoba mengancam posisi mereka dengan kelakuanku."

Donghyuck prihatin. Matanya terkilap simpati pada seniornya yang tersenyum kecut lalu menenggak cairan di gelasnya.

"Dan semua yang kau lakukan hanya kau jadikan _bias_ agar yang kau lakukan tertutup rapi."

Mark menumpukkan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya yang menyangga _apik_ pipi tirusnya. Menatap kelereng cokelat Donghyuck intens. Memperhatikan hidung mancung yang lebih muda. Tulang pipi Donghyuck yang tidak begitu naik seperti miliknya sendiri membuat pipi itu nampak lebih _chubby_ lebih dari yang pria lain miliki. Beberapa tahi lalat yang menambah manis wajahnya. Mata sayu yang membuat siapapun takkan bisa marah saat menatapnya. Dan bibir berbentuk hati merah muda yang seakan mengundangnya untuk setidaknya mengecup bibir itu sekali.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjadi anjing kecil saat mereka tahu bahwa di masa tuanya dia akan tergantikan oleh anjing baru muda dan dibuang begitu saja oleh tuannya. Terkadang menjadi liar adalah sebuah keputusan terhadap pilihan diri."

"Dan kau akan terus menjadi seperti itu sampai mati ?"

Mark menggeleng tanpa mengubah posisinya. Mengobrol bebas dengan Donghuck malam itu membuatnya merasa seperti Wendy yang baru saja diajak Peterpan ke negerinya meski dia masih ragu apakah itu nyata atau hanya buaian mimpi semata. Tapi itu membawa perasaan yang berbeda layaknya terbuai pada timangan ibunya saat semuanya belum berubah dan dia masih _buta_ akan segalanya.

"Aku akan lulus segera. Lalu menjadi singa yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan serigala bajingan yang sekarang memimpin. Oleh karenanya aku cukup iri terhadapmu."

Tangan kanan Donghyuck terangkat dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ? _Sunbae_ tak salah orang ?" Yang ditanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau seperti kucing. Begitu bebas untuk bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau. Terikat namun tak perlu patuh. Apalagi saat kau bersama dengan kedua temanmu di kampus."

"Ha ?" Mata Donghyuck membulat tak percaya. Tunggu...

" _Sunbae_...kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali di kampus." Mata Donghyuck memicing dengan cepat. Mencoba mengintimidasi namun dia begitu kalah dibandingkan aura besar milik kakak tingkatnya itu.

" _Only on your point of view._ " Alis Mark terangkat satu, menggoda ketidaktahuan adik tingkatnya.

"Apa kau juga mau menyangkal kalau aku berkata juga aku tahu bahwa rumah aslimu di Jeju dan kau hanya merantau di Seoul serta fakta bahwa kau memiliki dua adik laki-laki dan kembaran perempuan ?"

Donghyuck melipat tangannya di meja. Mendekatkan kepalanya dengan milik Mark. Menukikkan alisnya dan menatap tajam pria di depannya seolah menelisik ke dalam dua bola yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dan tak gentar.

"Apa Na Jaemin yang menceritakan semuanya ?"

"Apa karena Jeno sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri maka aku berhak mendekati kekasihnya begitu saja untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai teman dekatnya ?"

Donghyuck memundurkan kepalanya dan menegakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan terbuka seirama dengan kelopak matanya yang juga terpejam erat lalu dibuka sedetik kemudian.

" _Sunbae,_ ini terdengar lebih nyata kalau Na Jaemin yang mengkoarkan hal tersebut."

Mark tersenyum. Meraih minumannya yang tadi sempat menganggur dan menelan _liquid_ itu kembali.

"Aku tak mau dianggap sebagai perebut kekasih orang untuk kesekian kalinya, terutama dari Jeno. Terlebih lagi aku tak mau dianggap semakin menjadi pria kurang ajar oleh adik tingkat manis yang memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini di kelab." Mark menyeringai kecil. "karena sebenarnya adik tingkat manis itu akan cemburu."

"Hei !" Donghyuck berteriak protes. Tak terima. "Bagaimana bis akau menyimpulkan aku akan cemburu ? Kaluapun aku marah padamu itu paling karena kau akan mempermainkan sahabatku, _okay ?_ "

"Kalau begitu kau akan menonjokku karenanya ? Memangnya kau berani, _eh_?" Kini tawa mengejek keluar dari yang lebnih tua yang direspon dengan cibikkan dari Donghyuck.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku cemburu karenanya, Tuan Lee." Tangan Donghyuck terlipat di depan dadanya. Menyombongkan diri kalau dia juga seorang pria dengan ego dan harga diri yang sama dnegan pria santai di depannya.

Mark diam. Menatap intens namun tak ada ketajaman disana. Hanya tatapan lembut meski auranya tetap mendominasi.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ ,"

"Hmm ?"

"Dekatkan kepalamu." Perintahnya yang Donghyuck, _entah kenapa,_ tak bisa menolak.

Mendekat.

Begitu dekat.

Lebih dekat.

Tangan Mark terjulur meraih dagu dengan kulit tan yang sehalus bayi itu. Semakin mendekatkan kepala Donghyuck terhadap kepalanya. Membuat yang diperlakukan demikian menutup matanya pasrah akan apa yang terjadi.

Mark tersenyum. Ikut menutup matanya. Menabrakkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir _plum_ lawannya. Menggerakkan benda merah jambu itu untuk mendapatkan posisi terbaik. Menyesap yang berbentuk hati lalu menggigitnya kecil untuk meminta akses ke dalam sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengajak partnernya berbelit menari bertukar saliva.

3 menit.

Lalu Donghyuck mendorongya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

Mark mengusap lelehan saliva di ujung bibirnya. Entah itu milik siapa. Namun masih menatap si amatir yang kini mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali.

"Kalau tahu kau lebih suka _action_ daripada menjawab _"ya"_ ajakanku secara implisit, harusnya aku melakukannya sejak lama." Mark tersenyum. Dia menatap mata Donghuck yang semakin sayu dan cantik namun tetap berusaha menjadi galak dan melayangkan protes kepadanya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan ujianku kalau kau lupa."

Mark mendengus, "Aku bukan penjahat kelamin yang ingin segera memperkosamu. Tenang saja. Tapi sepertinya ajakan ke cafe seberang kampus sebelum kau berangkat ke sini besok bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, bukan ?"

Donghyuck menatapnya sebentar dalam diam. Nampak berpikir. Namun kupu-kupu di perutnya seolah tak berpihak dan membuat wajahnya terasa panas kembali. _Ajakan kencan, eh ?_

" _Call._ "

* * *

 _well,_ ku ga tahu ini apa tapi #KIBARBENDERAMARKHYUCK /heh  
fic ini dibuat semata-mata untuk latihan menulis dan merilekskan otak sih soalnya jujur ku radha terpaku sama yang begitu baku dan kaku macam esai dll meskipun laporan belum ku kumpulin semua HAHAHAHA  
yah...begitulah...

ku stress...

maafkeun TwT

* * *

(P.s: BTW THANKS TO GUEST-NIM :*** ILYSM sudah bagi pelajaran hukum dan pelajaran ke-NCT-an ke saya. Saya anak fisika dan disini beberapa ilmu hukum cuma saya tambahkan beberapa dan sorry kalau ternyata banyak yang ngawur TwT karena ku ga mungkin masukin materi fisika disini ㅋㅋㅋㅋ. Dan disini memang banyak yang ku ganti sih backgroundnya, kayak Mark ga full dari kecil di Kanada tapi dia dari Korea-Kanada-Korea, Hyuckie disini pure anak perantauan dari Jeju dan ortu serta keluaranya disana, Mark yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Hyuckie dan Taeil lebih tua 7 tahun. Jadi di sini ku cuma bener-bener minjem nama dan sedikit banyak sifat mereka, semacam 3/4 au! (?) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ but thaaaaanks kalau kalian mau ngasih masukan, kalau bisa login wwww ku sekalian mau cari temen anak hukum-medis-psikologi-sastra-ekonomi atau yang paham bidang-bidang itu karena ada beberapa hal yang mau ku pelajari dari kalian)

Ohiya, *teman plastik itu istilah buat temen yang sebenarnya masih temen kita, mereka baik, cuma kadang-kadang mereka ngelakuin hal-hal kurang ajar tapi masih dalam batas wajar sih. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang menganggap teman plastik itu kadang bener-bener kurang ajar kayak suka ngomongin di belakang dll, tapi konteks di fic ini Nana sama Renjun cuma dianggap teman plastik bercandaan sama Donghyuck karena kejahilan mereka.

KU JUGA SUKA KALAU DONGRENMIN TEMENAAAN XDD (mungkin karena kebanyakan baca yang mereka rebutan seme(?) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ habis mereka unyu. Smminirookies baik cewek cowok ku juga suka yang temenan dan lebih suka penulis ff masukin oc sih daripada bikin mereka kek rebutan wwww)

N.b: ini fic oneshot yaw wwww kalau pas stress dan kepikiran mungkin ada sequel atau prequel. Tapi ku ga janji wwww

* * *

THANKS FOR READIIING~


End file.
